We
by Catter Piller
Summary: Toda historia tiene su comienzo y su final, sino no esta concluida. Serie de drabbles Dranny. Nada de contenido peligroso, tal vez sexual en un futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Alooooha desde la Notebook de mi hermana robada.**

**Dejen review para que Draco y Ginny se besen en el proximo drabble de esta serie de drabbles. Dos reviews para que hagan el amor. :F**

**

* * *

**

Todos le temen a Draco. Todos excepto Ginny. La joven Weasley no le teme ni a Draco ni a Crabe ni a Goyle. A lo único a lo que Ginny le teme es a El que no debe ser nombrado.  
No, ni siquiera a el. Ginny no le teme a nada, y esa es la exacta razón por la cual Draco esta cautivado con ella. La única razón por la cual Draco dejo de insultarla hace meses.  
Esa valentía que se desprende de su pecho, aquella valentía que el tanto envidia, aunque sea en silencio. Ella tiene algo que el anhela con su alma y cuerpo, es por esa razón exacta que Draco adora la fiereza que Ginny desprende cada vez que su cabello recorre los pasillos de Hogwarts. Con ese adorado aroma frutal que hace notar su presencia. Ginny no le teme a Draco, es por eso que Draco la desea, porque el sabe que Ginny no le teme a tirarse un buen partido con un chico de vez en cuando. Al igual que no le teme a Draco. Al principio era tan solo una chiquilla de circo que estaba bajo el hechizo de Potter, que tartamudeaba en cada palabra y no sabia defenderse sola. Y luego cambio.  
Ginny Weasley es toda una mujer. Decidida, hermosa y valiente. Sobre todo valiente. Tiene todo lo que Draco puede pedir en una mujer.

Draco duda que Ginny sienta lo mismo, pero no le molesta, porque Draco la conseguirá, sin temores interponiéndose entre ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Quién dice que la Orden del fénix existe tan solo para practicar conjuros y sacar varitas? Bueno, en realidad, Draco y Ginny le encontraron otro uso a ese inmenso lugar recubierto de pura roca, al que solo un par de alumnos saben como entrar. Ginny sabe que no esta bien confesar secretos a los de Slytherin, pero cuando se trata de Draco, es diferente. Ella tan solo no se pudo resistir a escuchar los brutales y excitantes gemidos de Malfoy, cada día del a~o, hasta las vacaciones. A tener un secreto con Draco, su Draco en cuerpo y alma.

Se arrancan las prendas de ropa con su propia mandíbula mientras Draco estampa contra la pared a su Weasley. Salta la corbata verde de Draco, el poleron con bordes naranjas de Ginny. Todo se desacomoda de su lugar en menos de una centésima. Sus labios chupetean la fibra carnosa de los labios del otro, juguetean con esa piel que tienen para gozar. Los labios de Draco se escapan escurridizos para llegar hasta otra especie de piel, la piel de su cuello. El punto débil de Ginny. En ese mismo momento es en donde empiezan los gemidos y los jadeos. Ginny susurra su nombre con lujuria, porque simplemente no puede resistir la voracidad con la que Draco come su cuello. Enreda los dedos en su cabello, la pasión es demasiado potente. Malfoy da peque~os mordisquitos que provocan una temperatura elevada en Ginny. Desde su cuello, hasta sus caderas, sus dientes y labios recorren su piel con agilidad. Ginny para ese punto ya es la esclava, se deja chocar su espalda con la pared para tener a Draco sobre ella, apoderado de Ginny. La pecosa pelirroja no descansa, se empuja con sus manos para quedar a centímetros del rostro de Draco. De una sensual forma estira sus brazos al rededor de su cara y le sonríe picaronamente. No resiste m~s, y entrelaza sus piernas con las de su rubio mimado. Pasan horas repitiéndolo, nunca se cansan de usar al otro, esclavizarlo.

Y lo mejor de todo, _es que nadie lo sabe._


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny corre. Sus frutales cabellos se mueven con el viento. Tiene las manos atadas a su vestido de tirantes negros y un par de no muy resaltantes brillos. Tiene la estatura adecuada para no pisarse su propia tela de vestuario mientras corre, jadea, pero nunca se detiene. Su peinado permanece estable mientras va en la búsqueda de Draco.

Dejo a Neville bailando con el aire, tan solo para estar segura de que Draco estaría bien, a donde quiera que lo llevaran. La preocupación la inundo internamente ni bien los profesores se lo llevaron del baile de primavera dado acabo en Hogwarts. Impulsada por su preocupación, le pidió una buena cubierta con excusa a Luna para poder escaparse de allí, y tan solo verificar de que no habrían hechizado a Draco o algo por el estilo.

Era imposible que cayera en malas manos cuando estaba su padre del alma Snape de su lado. Pero Ginny queria verificarlo con sus propios ojos, quería observar su estirada cabellera y su prejuicioso rostro en paz y amor. Quería esconderse con el, y abrazarlo. Abrazarlo con furor y ternura, y luego besarlo. Besarlo para darle tranquilidad. Eso era todo lo que Ginny pedía. _Verlo_, procurarse de que Draco estaba bien.

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Una medalla de oro? Todo es bienvenido.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se recomienda escuchar la canción "Temporary Home" de Carrie Underwood mientras se lee. Tuve un pequeño vicio con esta canción, & quería escribir algo parecido.**

**

* * *

**

Ginny lo tomo de la mano y la apretó sin fuerzas, con una leve capa de tranquilidad. Le susurro que todo estará bien. Qué no tendría que estar bajo el mando del Innombrable. Qué escaparían juntos y vivirían a su modo, emprenderían una feliz vida juntos. Pero Draco se niega. El sabe claramente que ya es demasiado tarde para tomar una decisión. Qué la decisión ya esta hecha. Qué la marca en su brazo lo comprueba. Qué por mucho que desearía aceptar su propuesta, y escapar del mal que lo rodea, no puede.

-No quiero ponerte en riesgo.- Menciona Draco. Ambos se esconden en el ultimo escondite que alguien se imaginaria, con sus rodillas apoyadas, las manos en las mejillas del otro, a centímetros de desatar un beso. –Aunque escapemos, El Innombrable cobraría venganza.- Titubea. No quiere imaginarse lo que podría pasarle a la niña Weasley.

Ginny comprende, y esboza una pequeña sonrisa con una curvada de labios. Suavemente se acerca y susurra. –Este es nuestro hogar temporario, pronto seremos libres.- Draco sonríe. El sabe que Ginny tiene razón. Este no era más que un hogar temporario.

* * *

**Dejen review con la cantidad de capítulos que quieren que tenga estos Drabbles. :B**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco se corrió la manga para observar su reloj. 50 jodidos minutos. 50 jodidos minutos faltaban para ver a Ginny. 50 jodidos minutos faltaban para que el séptimo y último año en Hogwarts comenzara. 50 jodidos minutos para abrazarla y besarla como todos los años desde aquel día en que juraron amarse. Ginny maldice por lo bajo. Esos 50 jodidos minutos se transforman en 50 jodidas horas.

Libros, útiles, nuevas escobas. Esta todo más que hecho, y aun así faltan 50 jodidos minutos para reencontrarse. Todo esta listo para un nuevo maldito año escolar, pero aun así esos 50 minutos siguen pegados al reloj. Los dientes de Draco rechinan mientras la aguja pequeña se mueve con delicadeza. "_Vamos, pedazo de idiota." _Susurra.

Molly esta más que emocionada, sin embargo para Ginny sigue siendo un día malo. Su día no será feliz hasta que esos minutos de la jodida mierda desaparezcan de su vista y pueda tenerlo en sus brazos, para siempre. Las horas dominan a la joven pelirroja, no puede más y se descarga con su pequeño hermano Ronnie, comienza a hablar con un ataque de histeria.

Draco no tiene histeria, solo rompe el reloj con un sectumsempra. De cualquier modo, sigue teniendo su reloj de mano para torturarlo. Ya lleva su corbata verde bien colgada de su cuello. Diablos, quiere estar con ella en la estación de trenes, y sentir su acaramelado cabello nuevamente, con sus tiernas pecas cubriéndole el rostro.

_Tic. Tic. Tic. Los 50 minutos pasaron. Draco y Ginny corren, y se encuentran._


End file.
